Ice cream
serves himself some chocolate ice cream inside the Mystery Machine.]] Ice cream is a sweetened frozen food typically eaten as a snack or dessert. It is commonly made from diary milk and mixed in with different food colourings. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Charlton Comics) Insert details here. (The Wishing Well) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (The Haunted Maze) Insert details here. (Menace of the Man-Mummy) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season three To fool Bruno, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo disguised themselves as soda jerks, serving him rocky road ice cream, but it was hundred years by its sell by date, with a spider discovered when Scooby put it on a cone. : , season 3, episode 6(a). ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (The Best Laid Plans...) ''Scooby-Doo! Case File'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Case File 1: The Glowing Bug Man) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one The gang had bought some ice cream from Vivoli Gelati in Florence, Italy. : , season 1, episode 13. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster Shaggy had some rocky road ice cream while he and Scooby took the Mystery Machine around Scotland to search for clues. , direct-to-video film 7. ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Scooby landed on some rocky road in the back of the Mystery Machine after rushing out of the Camp City Store. , direct-to-video film 15. ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Prize Pup) Insert details here. (The Secret of Hotel Hush) ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 112. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) ** #10(b). The Wishing Well * Scooby-Doo ** #2(b). The Haunted Maze ** #4(a). Menace of the Man-Mummy * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 108. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 306(a). * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #5(b). The Best Laid Plans... * Scooby-Doo! Case File ** Case File #1: The Glowing Bug Man * DTV6. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 113. * DTV7. * DTV11. * DTV15. * DTVSF1. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #39. Prize Pup ** #56. The Secret of Hotel Hush * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #38. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity isn't included.]] Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects